


We found love

by Violettavonviolet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, Gen, HES A GOOD BOY, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love them both, It's not actually about Valentine's Day but still romantic and love sooo, M/M, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: mizpah(n.) The deep emotional bond between people, especially those separated by distance (or death)“Wish u were here, babe “Peter sent the message and sighed.He really did miss Harley, even though they had never met. They had gotten to know each other on twitter and had quickly developed a strong friendship which had eventually led to an even stronger long-distance relationship. It was hard, of course, not being able to see each other, to hug each other or even to kiss was difficult, but they had had a long time to adjust to it.Their two year anniversary was coming up next month.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Harley Keener
Comments: 9
Kudos: 203





	We found love

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Rihannas song of the same name, only because it fit the fic not because of the song itself 
> 
> Hey y'all,   
> I'm back again with another fanfic.   
> This time it's a parley one because I love that ship and its just perfect. But please don't ask me about the timeline in this pic I have absolutely no idea, its just all over the place. Basically Peter and Harley know each other since freshmen year, are the same Aga and Thanos doesn't exist. What about the other avengers? I have no idea maybe they are still in Wakanda maybe they aren't, idk. This is just fluff, because of valentines day which I wrote to comfort myself because I don't got no valentine, but at least my boy Peter has one, so great for him. This came out of nowhere in under two hours so its not very well planned out.   
>  Anyway, I'll stop rambling now, may I present to you:

“Wish u were here, babe “

Peter sent the message and sighed.   
He really did miss Harley, even though they had never met.   
They had gotten to know each other on twitter and had quickly developed a strong friendship which had eventually led to an even stronger long-distance relationship. It was hard, of course, not being able to see each other, to hug each other or even to kiss was difficult, but they had had a long time to adjust to it.   
Their two year anniversary was coming up next month.   
Still, Peter missed Harley a lot.  
School had been hard on him today, Flash had been a bully and his English teacher made him stay after class to give him a lecture about proper language in his essay, as if Peter cared about it one bit. Because of that he had missed his bus and had to walk home while it was raining.   
May was at work and wouldn’t be back for a few hours and Peter really didn’t want to do his homework right know.   
But the day would hopefully not stay like that, as he was going to Mr Stark in an hour to work a bit more on his web-shooters.   
And he would finally get to see Harley tomorrow, who had a few days off school, for some reason Peter couldn’t remember. Thinking about that, brightened his mood significantly.  
His phone buzzed, he had a new message. 

“Aww, i miss u 2“  
“I’m so excited for tomorrow! I’m nearly done packing for tomorrow. XXX H“

Peter smiled sadly and typed out a quick response, before finally resignating and starting his homework, which he finished on the way to the tower.   
He entered the tower and greeted FRIDAY who led him up to Tonys personal lab, which was where he was going to work today.   
Tony was already working, concentrating on intricate looking engine, so Peter didn’t bother with small talk and went right to work. Only after an hour or so, Tony finally looked up and focused on Peter.   
“Peter, could you come over here and prepare this station, a… friend of mine is going to visit tomorrow, and well need another station“  
That got Peters interest.   
“Of course! A friend is going to visit? Who’s it? Do I know him?“  
Tony shook his head, “Na, you don’t know him. But I think you’ll like him, he should be about your age and a genius like you “ Peter felt irrationally jealous, another boy?   
Wasn’t he enough? That thought was of course ridiculous, but still.   
Whoever it was, it was going to be fine he was going to meet Harley after this.   
So he only nodded, and prepared the station until it was time for him to go home. 

When he checked his phone on the way back, he had a few new messages from his group chat with Ned and Mj, one in his class-group asking for the physics homework, two from may telling him to bring Vietnamese and finally three messages from Harley, telling him that he was finally on his way to NYC and that the bus was already in a traffic jam.   
He typed a quick response and narrowly avoided a post.   
He got the Vietnamese and finally arrived back at home to aunt May already waiting for him   
They joked around a bit while eating and then he went back to do his homework and finally finish the assignment on thermal neutrons that was due tomorrow which he hadn’t even really started yet. When he was done, it was already dark outside and he only had time for a quick patrol over queens before he went to bed. 

Peters alarm was shrill and rang in his ears even minutes after he had turned it off, but he didn’t care.   
He was finally going to see Harley today, well he had already seen Harley via Skype and FaceTime but he would finally get to see him in real life! He had everything planend out for tonight, they would meet at a dinner a block away that made a really mean burger, and afterwards they would go on a walk trough queens until he had to bring Harley back to his hotel.   
He would even skip patrol for his date. True, it might not sound amazing but it would be just because Harley was there and besides he had a whole week to do everything romantic they wanted to do before Harley had to go back.   
But before that, he would have to survive the day without dying of anxiousness.   
He was incredibly aware of the fact that he was a) acting like a lovesick fool out of a bad rom-com film and b) that MJ would draw his miserable/lovesick face a lot today.   
But he found, that he didn’t care one bit.   
He was also aware of the fact that he wouldn’t be able to concentrate in school today or catch his bus if he wasn’t going to be out of the door in two minutes.   
Wait what? A glance at his phone revealed the fact, he was so going to miss his bus if he wasn’t done like yesterday.   
Grabbing a random hoodie of his chair and a pair of jeans that was lying on his floor, he dressed in record time, took his keys, backpack and an apple and out of the door he was.   
Luckily, he just so got his bus and he had even managed to pick something that wasn’t embarrassing to wear, so it was a plus on his list. 

He got trough his various classes by looking out of the windows and doodling little hearts on his notebook. Cheesy? Yes, but he couldn’t concentrate even if he tried.   
Ned had pity with him, and let him copy his notes with the promise of a pizza and Star Wars day after Harleys visit.   
After school he could barely even walk a straight line, he was so excited.   
He had to go to Tony’s anyway because he had said that he would and his date wasn’t until the evening.   
But before that, he picked out his outfit for the date as he was going to walk straight from the tower to the date and they weren’t doing anything with a risk of getting dirty today anyway.   
After a thorough consultation with Ned and MJ via FaceTime, he decided on a simple white shirt his cord jacket paired with a pair oh his most flattering skinny jeans. 

All the way to Tony, he wrote back and forth with Harley who was not even an hour away now.   
The bus had taken a lot longer than anticipated especially because they had stopped at a motel or something by midnight and hadn’t start driving again until the morning.   
Harley was just as excited as he was, as it seems. 

When he arrived, he was greeted by a weirdly happy and energetic Tony, who had apparently drank like fifteen coffees because he was so happy to meet with the other boy again, as they hadn’t seen each other in years but still sometimes talked.   
The misplaced jealousy rose again, but Peter ignored it in favor of his anticipation for his date.   
Even Tony seemed to sense the tenseness around him, so he kept mostly silent until a few minutes before Peter was due to go. Harley had messaged Peter only three minutes earlier that he had finally arrived and taken a shower at his hotel and was now preparing for their date. Well, that was a short summary of about forty messages between the two of them, which mostly consisted of hearts and ‘I love you’s ’. 

“You know, how I’ve said that there was going to be another boy here today?“ Tony suddenly asked. “Mhmm, yeah, what about it?“  
“Well, because a certain someone refused my offer of free transportation, it took a bit longer the expected, but he’s here now, and about to go out and meet someone, so he’s just gonna drop in, so you recognize him tomorrow, because I might not be there at the start of your shift.“  
Peter didn’t really care all that much about the other boy so he shrugged and waited already packing his stuff up, so he didn’t have to wait a second longer then absolutely necessary. Don’t get him wrong, he normally loved working with Tony, but… Harley!

His super hearing heard the boy coming long before Peter actually saw him, a moderately fast heartbeat and a confident step. So naturally he turned just in the moment the boy entered the room.   
But that,   
That was,   
HARLEY!

Silence, then, -“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god“ The other boy, Harley, started talking and walking towards him and Peter was completely frozen. Well, he was until Harley was only about two foot away, and his brain finally realized what had just happened. When that actually happened, he was moving in a mili-second and Harley was finally there, hugging him and saying his name again and again. Peter had dreamt and fantasized about this exact moment countless times but non of them had ever been nearly as good as reality was.   
They parted again after a minute and Twentynine seconds, not that Peter had been counting or anything. 

Only then it was that Peter noticed Tony still standing at one of the workbenches, watching them while he clearly had no idea what was going on. Harley seemed to have noticed it too, so they both turned to Tony.   
“Soooo?“ Tony prompted, “It seems that you already got to know each other so I probably won’t have to tell you that thats Harley, Peter “ Peter could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks while he nodded.   
“Okay cool, old man. Nice talk and all and it's good to see y’all again but, me and this darling are supposed to go on a date right now, so yeah, we’ll talk later“

Harley practically pushed Peter out of the room without even giving him the chance to say good bye to Tony or explain what the fuck just happened but he didn’t really care, he was far too happy that Harley was finally here.   
It was only when they had arrived at the lobby that Harley turned to Peter and said   
“So that your boring internship, yeah?“   
Peter nodded, and that was that.   
The rest of the evening, was about to be amazing and not even Tony Stark would change that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. Did you like it? Write a comment down below with ur opinion, I am a sucker for all of your comments.  
> im prolly posting another fic tomorrow so stay tuned for that!  
> Bye!  
> Vio


End file.
